


Life is Always Rainbows with You

by paintingtheworldgray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: HIAR, It's Always Rainbows, M/M, Sexy Time!, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingtheworldgray/pseuds/paintingtheworldgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Niall sexy time! Lol. Porn pretty much. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is Always Rainbows with You

HIAR: Niam Sexy Time

____________________   
Liam’s P.O.V. (This takes place during chapter eleven of HIAR)  
____________________

 

Performing was one of the greatest highs, especially when you were performing thirty feet in the air, flipping and flying with only a safety net to catch you if you fall. Circus performing was in my blood, it was apart of me, my red and white cells were really clowns (or that was what my mum use to tell me when I was younger). The circus was the only thing I had ever known, it was the only thing I ever loved or it was, until Niall showed up and started bunking with Zayn and me. It was like, in that moment, everything I was raised on was a lie. The circus wasn’t the most important thing to me, performing could die for all I cared, I didn’t care about the little children’s faces when they watched me fly threw the air. All that mattered was Niall Horan, the boy who could swallow swords because his uncle taught him how to do it behind his parents and he loved it. The (dyed) blonde haired boy, who would peak through the flaps and watch me practice late at night with Louis, who thought I was dating Louis for the longest time. I never questioned my feelings for Niall, they were there the first day I met him (after I found out he was the one who banged on my door at an unheard hour, while I had a hung over Zayn to deal with), I even kicked Louis out of my caravan, so Niall could bunk with me. I did things to impress Niall, even if it meant I was pissing off my father in the process, which happened often. I shook my wet head, before I wrapped myself in a Toy Story towel, smiling and waving at Harry, who was smirking to himself happily. I head back to my RV now, not having to worry about clothes because Zayn was now living with Perrie, leaving just Niall and me alone to have loads of fun together. I felt a blush spread across my face at my naughty thoughts but this is what Niall does to me; he makes me into a sex crazed monster. I opened up the door and climbed up the four steps into the little kitchen area, smiling as I see Niall sitting on our bed reading a book. He has recently taken to reading the Harry Potter series, since he was so obsessed with the movies, he was only on Year Three though and was struggling (it’s his least favourite movie and now, book too). I dropped my towel and tried to sexily walk toward the bed, licking my bottom lip and staring at Niall, but he didn’t even seem to notice me or so I thought. “Why are you naked and limping towards the bed?” Niall asked, looking up at me from his book with a confused look, “Did you get butt raped while showering? Did you drop the soap and Tommo was around?”

 

“Oh my gosh, no! I was trying to seduce you, I guess I completely failed though.” I groaned out unhappily as I belly flopped onto our bed, not even trying to be sexy anymore since it was a huge fail. Man, I should leave the seduction to Niall from now on because this is embarrassing, how does he do it on a daily bases? I felt Niall crawl towards me (by the way the bed dipped), then he got on my back and started to massage me.

 

“I’m so sorry, baby, I didn’t know you were trying to turn me on because you always do.” Niall whispered huskily into my ear as he continued to rub at my back, needing his fingers into my tense muscles. “Like when I watch you perform or when you cry during Toy Story 3, you always seduce me, Liam James Payne. You don’t even have to try.” Niall kissed behind one of my ears before he asked me to roll over and onto my back, I did as he asked because I love him and how could I not when he is breathing on my neck. I watched as Niall slowly started to strip out of his clothes, he never left my lap as he did so though; I got hard as soon as his own hard prick was in my sight. I watched on as Niall grabbed our bottle of lube, which we hid under a pillow, and started to finger himself open as he sat on my lap, giving me a show. Once he felt he was done, he spread some lube on my d*ck, giving it a few pumped before he was implying himself on it, earning a loud moan from my open mouth. “If you wanted my tight ass, Lee-yum, you just had to ask.” He moaned out as he began to ride me, moving up and down at a slow pace, but pulling moans and groans from me nonetheless. Making love with Niall, it never stops amazing me how amazing it was, it was always a mind blowing orgasm.

 

“Ni, you are going to h-haff to pick up your pa-pa-pace or I am gonna d-die.” I whimpered out as he continued his slow pace but after I asked, he started going faster and when he bottomed out, he would grind his hips from side to side. “Yeshhhhh~” I moaned out, thrusting my hips up, to meet his when he pulled up, hearing a delicious slapping of skin. I had even of Niall trying to be in control though, so I flipped us over, not once slipping out of Niall’s sweet hole. Once Niall was comfortable on his back, I started to pound into him with no worries, making him scream sexily when I hit that bundle of nerves in him.

 

“God, yes, Liam! There! Come on, baby!” Niall was usually the dirty talker when we had sex, I always got nervous because what if I said the wrong thing and ruined the moment, yano? I continues my assault on Niall’s ass as sweat started to build up on my forehead and I watch as Niall reached down, he started to pump his c*ck insync with my thrusting. “Oh oh, Lee-YUM! Imma, Imma…” Before he could even finish his sentence, Niall was cumming all over his stomach, one ribbon even landing on his collarbone. Once he came down from his high, he would talk extremely dirty to help put me over the edge and it always worked out so well. “Baby, don’t you want to cum in my tight ass? You know I love being filled up with your warm cum and your big c*ck.” I groaned loudly, before I bit down on Niall’s neck and cum deep inside of him but I continued to thrust through my orgasm, milking myself into his tight hole. I pulled my soften c*ck out of him and rolled onto the bed but only for a second, because then I was up getting a water bottle and a flannel. I opened up the water bottle and pour a little on the flannel, I leaned down and cleaned Niall up, then I wiped my own prick off. I tossed the flannel into the middle of the floor in the “kitchen” area of the caravan. I crawled on the bed and spooned against Niall’s body, so it wasn’t hard to hear him when he whispered, “I love you, Liam.”

 

“I love you too, Niall, I love you so much.” I told him back, kissing his hair as I heard his breath even out meaning he was asleep. There was a lot of things I said I would never do in my life and one thing was never leave the circus, but if Niall would ever want to leave and start a normal family, I would leave everything behind to be with him. Niall was my everything, I didn’t need a circus full of people who loved and respected me, I just needed him and I would be happy. I would go out and get a job putting airplanes together in a factory, he could stay home and take care of our children and our family pet, live would be perfect. Life would be honestly rainbows.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed! :) <3


End file.
